


Unexpected Outcomes

by AnimeLover416



Series: MewGulf Mpreg [4]
Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, NurseMild, PregnantGulf, PregnantMew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: Mew was now entering his fifth month and he could sometimes be unbearable. Gulf always tried his best to be supportive and understanding of his Phi, the man he loved more than anyone else no matter what.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Mpreg [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908994
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Nelwyn requested a MewGulf mpreg where Mew was pregnant since there's not much out there. I might have deviated a bit from what was imagined but I thought it came out pretty cute.   
> This is separate from my other three Mpreg stories which are connected.

Mew’s moods were always easy to handle and he was someone everyone got along with easily and liked. However, lately Mew had been difficult to be around and his moods were all over the place.

As frustrated as Gulf was and as much as he would love to complain he knew that it wasn’t right and wouldn’t be fair.

His boyfriend was amazing and the reason he was so easily aggravated lately and his moods were beyond his own control.

In moments like these Gulf had to constantly remind himself of these facts to try and keep his cool.

He had just come home from working overtime at work since his boss demanded he finish the work he needed to do.

Sometimes Gulf loved his job as a sportcaster while other times he hated it since his work hours could be very demanding during busy season and make things difficult on him.

He was looking forward to coming home and relaxing while cuddling with his boyfriend.

Yet the sight he opened the door to was Mew with a deep pout and tears gathering in his eyes.

Gulf sighed as he placed his keys on the hook by the door while taking his shoes off. “P’Mew, what happened?”

Mew sniffled and got up, coming to cling onto Gulf for comfort. Gulf easily opened his arms to his Phi and allowed Mew to nuzzle into his neck while dropping few sweet kisses there.

“I want a strawberry cheesecake, I want it so badly.” Mew whined while a few tears fell loose from the corners of his eyes, leaving a trail down his cheeks.

Gulf quickly thumbed the tears away and placed a wet smooch upon Mew’s lips.

“P’Mew, don’t get me wrong, but can I ask why you didn’t just bring one home from the bakery?” Gulf questioned while stroking Mew’s cheek gently.

Mew sulked and shoved Gulf away from him, “I didn’t want it then so I didn’t take anything. I want it _now_ Gulf.”

Gulf quickly pulled away from Mew, allowing his arms to drop from where they were still resting on Mew’s waist despite the fact that Mew pushed him, they were still somewhat close.

He walked back to the front door and pulled on his shoes before he grabbed his keys. “No problem Phi, I’ll go get some.”

Mew beamed immediately upon hearing these words, no more tears to be seen anywhere on his face.

“Make sure to get it from Jom’s bakery. We made some fresh ones today.” Gulf nodded to show he heard before the echo of the door closing followed him down the hallway and into the elevator.

Gulf was exhausted and ready to drop down into his bed and sleep if not cuddle with Mew. He really didn’t understand why Mew didn’t just bring whatever he wanted or thought he might crave home.

Mew was working at his younger sister’s bakery and had access and permission to take whatever he wanted without charge.

It was a good job, he got to be around sweets and baking all day and Mew sure had a sweet tooth. He was also able to work in a safe environment with his sister, which might seem problematic if they ever fought but they tended to interact with lots of other workers and employees throughout the days that they never had big problems.

Gulf had a key to bakery on his key ring as well. Mew and him had been dating for about four to five years now and he was close to Mew’s family as Mew was close to his family as well.

He got into the car and began to drive thinking about how this all started.

Gulf and Mew were both bisexual, something they found worked for them as they both understood each other and there were no stupid misunderstandings in their relationship.

Unlike any other relationship they had with a gay man or straight woman where their partner became insecure and began to fear Gulf or Mew would leave them simply because they were attracted to more than one gender.

It was an unbased fear and made no sense but it didn’t stop their previous relationships from having so many problems it never worked out.

Until they eventually found each other and completely understood and respected each other’s sexuality without any major problems arising.

Ironically, Mew was strictly top, he didn’t bottom while Gulf was a switch. It worked, since Gulf enjoyed bottoming and their relationship, romantic and sexual worked.

Yet five months ago Gulf was outed nationally and felt humiliated and hurt. He was openly out and everyone he knew personally knew about his relationship with Mew.

He wasn’t hiding who he was, but given the publicity of his job and the fact that he was pretty well known, at least in the sports world, he hadn’t come out and said anything about it.

Granted, if he were asked directly he would answer directly, that was simply who he was, but he wasn’t given the choice or the opportunity.

Some sleaze who was a competitor in their field and office decided they wanted to create the image of bad publicity for Gulf in order to further their own career.

They knew about Gulf’s relationship and leaked it to several well known sports articles and newspapers which caused the whole thing to spread like wildfire.

Gulf was then attacked with so much hate comments, threats, and homophobia, it got so bad it reached to the point where he almost lost his job.

It was a dark time for Gulf and he hated that he had to go through that. He was such an emotional wreck and he was unstable with his thoughts that he came home to Mew one night.

Mew had held him and asked Gulf what he needed to feel better. Gulf had simply said, “I need to feel in control tonight. I need to top tonight.”

It was something Gulf had never previously done in their four years of dating. It wasn’t something he necessarily desired or missed.

Although he was a switch, he didn’t care if he didn’t get to top Mew, he simply just wanted a way for them to connect. This night was different.

Mew had wordlessly drawn Gulf to bed and allowed him to top. Although this was Gulf’s first time topping Mew, it wasn’t Mew’s first time bottoming.

Mew had bottomed when he first got into a relationship with another man but quickly decided he didn’t really enjoy it all that much, not that it was bad, it just wasn’t extremely enjoyable for Mew.

That didn’t matter this fateful night, Mew was willing to do whatever it took to make Gulf feel better. And he knew no matter what, this would be enjoyable since it was Gulf. He would always take whatever Gulf was willing to give him gratefully.

The thing is, Gulf was on birth control and they got tested regularly so they rarely ever used condoms. Mew was not on birth control, and they didn’t realize that they would need condoms for this.

It led to Gulf cumming into Mew and getting him pregnant. It was a huge surprise at first, but something they easily accepted. They both knew they were endgame and had no plans of separating.

They had also had multiple talks on having children together and knew they both wanted to. Although their parents might not be ecstatic at a baby born out of wedlock, something they wanted to do soon, they were still overjoyed at the prospect of a grandchild.

So, no matter what, Gulf knew that he needed to succumb to Mew’s whims and help to be as supportive and loving throughout this pregnancy as he could.

Mew would have been this way had their roles been reversed and Mew had never gotten upset or mad over their circumstances.

He never resented what happened and while Gulf knew he wouldn’t either had he been the one pregnant and it was irrational to think Mew was, he still had doubts.

It was never even a thought that Mew would carry their child, although they had both been tested and realized they were both among males with fertility.

He drove into the compound the bakery was located and parked haphazardly in the empty area knowing he wouldn’t get in trouble as it was closed and the place was deserted.

He quickly got out of his car, unlocking the door and rushing in. He flipped the lights on and went to the back, sliding the glass doors open to grab a strawberry cheesecake, one closer to the back, indicating it was freshly baked.

Jom placed the fresh ones closest to the back he knew. He pulled the cake out and closed the door before walking outside and precariously balancing the cake –he had put it in a box for safety- on his leg while he locked the door.

He jumped into the car, tossing the cake onto the passenger seat before heading home to his grumpy and pregnant boyfriend.

When he finally opened the door to his apartment, hopefully for the last time that night, Mew could be quite demanding and make Gulf leave multiple times for whatever cravings he had if he felt like having something else last minute although this rarely occurred, tonight seemed like one of those nights.

This time he saw Mew curled up on the couch contently while watching One Piece. He figured Mew was in a much better mood and so he took off his shoes, throwing his keys onto the hook and sat down, curling up into Mew’s side.

Mew’s eyes lightened upon seeing the box Gulf was carrying in his arms before he excitedly reached for it and opened it up, only for his smile to fall off his face.

Gulf felt himself grow agitated, not knowing what was wrong. If the cake somehow got deformed from the way he tiredly threw it in the car or while he was driving.

He peered over the top of the box, which was flipped over to his direction and looked inside, only to breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing the cake perfectly intact.

Which then caused him to worry even more since he was unsure as to what was wrong.

Mew pushed the box into Gulf’s arms harshly before huffing and turning away to focus on his show once again causing Gulf’s confusion to grow tenfold.

“What’s the matter Boo?”

Mew spoke without looking at Gulf, “I wanted a strawberry cheesecake.”

Gulf tilted his head, wondering if Mew was on crack. He doubtfully looked back into the box to make sure it was indeed a strawberry cake, even though he already _knew_ that it was, confirming yes it was.

“But, this is a strawberry cheesecake.” Gulf said hesitantly, not knowing what upset Mew nor wanting to start an argument or make Mew cry.

“The strawberry cheesecake I like always has chocolate covering the strawberries and drizzled on top. You didn’t get that. You don’ even know what I like, you just grabbed whatever you could find because you didn’t want to get me anything in the first place.”

Gulf knew he had two choices. One of which was to comfort Mew and try to ease his emotions down. Mew wasn’t like this for the first trimester, he was pretty calm aside from slight nausea.

But for the past two months, he grew demanding and uncaring of Gulf’s thoughts and feelings. While Gulf didn’t think pregnancy was a pass to treat people like shit, he knew that Mew suffered from a lot of back pain since their baby was situated deep, near his back and his feet often ached.

Gulf took this into consideration and realized it wasn’t fair to lash out at Mew, if he really felt Mew was being unfair he would wait for a later time when Mew was calm to speak to him and have a conversation so they both understood and Mew would try not to be so irrational and inconsiderate.

He chose the second option, Gulf quickly got up off of the couch and sauntered into the kitchen to get what he needed.

He grabbed a pot and filled it with water before setting it onto the stove to boil. He watched as it began bubbling up before placing a smaller pot inside to float around, tossing chocolate chips inside of it.

He waited until it fully melted before throwing in some coconut oil and carefully taking the smaller pot out and turning off the stove.

Gulf opened the box with the cake and began messily drizzing the chocolate all over the strawberries before swirling the remainder around the cake and allowing it to fall wherever.

He quickly came outside and tapped on Mew’s shoulder before Mew begrudgingly looked back up at him.

Gulf silently handed Mew the box along with a spoon and watched as Mew dug in.

He stood back up properly before announcing, “I’m heading to bed. Let me know if you need anything else.” Before he walked out of the room.

He missed the guilty look Mew was sporting on his face.

Gulf showered and dressed before he laid in bed and tried to sleep. He eventually heard the TV turn off and the click of a light switch before Mew came into their room.

Mew sat down on the edge of the bed and faced Gulf.

“N’Gulf.” He called to gather Gulf’s attention. Gulf turned on his side to face Mew and waited to hear what Mew wanted to say.

Mew cleared his throat, “N’Gulf I’m sorry. I know how hard you’ve been working and I know that I haven’t been the easiest to deal with. It was wrong of me to treat you the way I did today. You’re not my personal maid, you’re my boyfriend, my equal and you deserve to be treated like that. You shouldn’t allow me to take advantage of you either. Sure, I do want your sympathy and understanding for what I’m going through, but I need to give you the same treatment.”

Gulf sat up before leaning into Mew and allowing Mew to embrace him into his arms fully. He loved being taken care of and he did love taking care of Mew, but he missed this.

“It’s okay. I know you’re not doing it on purpose.” Mew adamantly shook his head.

“I don’t care, you deserve better than this and I’ll try to be more reasonable. I just had a really shitty day today. A woman came into the bakery and said I was disgusting when she saw my belly.”

Mew sniffed as he began to let out small sobs. Gulf bristled and felt an all consuming rage come over him at what Mew had to bare.

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

Mew shrugged while snot dripped out of his nose causing Gulf to lean over and grab a tissue before carefully wiping it away.

He pulled Mew more onto the bed and caressed his bump lovingly. He leaned down and placed kisses all over Mew’s rounded belly which earned a loving look from Mew.

“I didn’t want to upset you but I knew I had to tell you.” Gulf nodded before lifting Mew’s shirt up and kissing all over the belly now feeling the fluttering of a kick and seeing small movements as their baby moved around.

“Ugh, little bugger always gets so much more active at night.” Mew complained. Gulf smiled, knowing that was perfectly normal. Whenever he placed his hand over Mew’s belly the kicking would typically stop though.

Mew took full advantage of that and always made Gulf place his hands onto his belly when he couldn’t sleep or was in too much pain.

Gulf was more than happy to oblige.

Mew laid next to Gulf before continuing. “I’m not even upset that she was blatantly homophobic and rude. I’m sad and upset that she could associate our baby, our precious little baby, something _we_ made with disgust. How dare she insult our child?” Mew angrily said.

Gulf agreed with Mew. “Our baby is not disgusting, that woman was wrong and bitter. She doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of allowing her words to hurt you. I know I shouldn’t be one to talk, but P’Mew you’re so precious and so is our child.”

Mew leaned to kiss Gulf and began to nibble and lick at Gulf’s lips. “I love your lips Tua-aeng. They’re so sexy and kissable.”

Gulf laughed. Mew was always staring at his lips whenever he got the chance. Gulf found it extremely flattering. Although he loved Mew’s lips as well, their taste and the feeling of kissing him, he was mesmerized with Mew’s eyes. He felt like Mew could easily stare into his soul and that feeling was the best feeling ever.

“Can you ride me tonight Nong?” Mew asked. Gulf swallowed, scared to hurt their growing baby.

He knew sex was safe but the positioning with Mew’s belly was always difficult to work with. He figured they would take it slow and find a way that worked.

Mew woke up the next morning and decided to let Gulf sleep in. It was both their day off and he didn’t particularly want to disturb his wonderful Yai Nong.

He decided to make them both breakfast. He felt badly for how his emotions got the better of him sometimes lately and he would take it out on Gulf. He made sure they would talk it out and figure out how to resolve the situation no matter what.

He wanted Gulf to know his feelings were valid as well and that Mew loved him. He prepared breakfast and began to get things going.

Soon after he heard Gulf get off of the bed before fast footsteps and the sound of gagging hit him.

Mew rushed into the room to see what was the problem and found Gulf heavily throwing up. This was the third time this week and Gulf had no signs of a fever or anything else wrong with him.

Mew simply thought it was the stomach flu, but it has been over a week and Gulf had only thrown up three times, different days, all in the morning.

He wordlessly opened the cabinet in their bathroom and withdrew a box. He opened the box and pulled out a pregnancy stick.

They had bought a box full of them when they first suspected Mew was pregnant and so they had some leftover.

Gulf looked up at Mew with fear in his eyes.

He took the stick before gently pushing Mew out of the bathroom saying, “One second Phi.” Before closing and locking the door.

Mew stood outside the door waiting until Gulf finished before he heard the sound of water running and saw the lock turn. He wasted no time before he opened the door and walked inside the bathroom.

Gulf was horror stricken staring down at the pregnancy test. There was a clear plus sign staring back at them.

Mew pulled Gulf into his waiting arms and embraced him. “Shh, it’s going to be alright. You’re fine. We’re fine. This isn’t a bad thing.”

Gulf quivered in Mew’s arms before sobbing. “You’re already pregnant, and now me too. How could this happen. Will we be okay, will they be okay? I feel so irresponsible.”

Mew shook his head before taking hold of Gulf’s face and forcing him to look directly into his eyes.

“We’re going to be just fine. We both have stable jobs, a big enough apartment, and enough financial income to support two children perfectly well. You’re such an amazing person and you have so much patience, and not to boast, but I do as well. We’ll be able to handle two babies.”

“It’s almost like we’re having twins.” Gulf laughed humorlessly.

Mew hugged Gulf to him again. “Yeah, don’t you think it will be nice for them to grow together.”

Gulf finally relaxed before he said, “Yeah. It will be nice.”


	2. Unexpected Dates

Today was an extremely interesting day to say the least. It had been a while since Gulf found out about his unexpected pregnancy upon dealing with Mew’s unexpected pregnancy.

When he had started to show symptoms and experience nausea he was already about 13 weeks along while Mew was about 21 weeks. Meaning Gulf was just about done his third month and Mew was in his fifth month.

They had been slightly overwhelmed at the news in the beginning and back to being afraid of what their parents reactions would be.

Thankfully, their parents were still as supportive as ever and both Jom; Mew’s sister, and Grace; Gulf’s sister had volunteered to help babysit and do anything they needed.

When it came to heavy lifting and more straining tasks, Gulf wasn’t allowed to as he was in a delicate stage of his pregnancy and Mew couldn’t because his belly was starting to get in the way and it was just dangerous for them both.

What a pair they made!

Right now Gulf was 20 weeks along, which means he was in his fifth month now and Mew was 28 weeks, meaning he was in his seventh month. They were both sporting rounded bellies, surprisingly around the same size.

While they knew early on that for Mew, the baby he was carrying was farther towards his back making his stomach look smaller and not as protruding, the opposite was true for Gulf. This baby was very visible at the front especially since Gulf already had a small belly prior to his pregnancy.

The thing that made the day interesting was that they both had ultrasound appointments on the same day. It was highly unlikely to happen but Mew was nearing the last stretch and so his appointments were getting a bit more frequent while Gulf also had a few appointments.

They were booked for the same day for a checkup and the time slot was close enough that Gulf had called in beforehand and explained their situation and just asked if he could go right after Mew instead of an hour later since he would already be there and the nurse had agreed.

They were currently in the clinic waiting for Mew’s name to be called to go in and see the ultrasound technician.

They were called in after a bit of waiting and Gulf stood by allowing Mew to brace on his shoulder to climb up onto the table and lay down.

He lifted his shirt when prompted and they watched the ultrasound technician pour the gel over his stomach before moving the transducer around.

Soon they were able to see their baby on the monitor, a clear shape at this stage and hear the sound of the whooshing heartbeat.

Their son was visible and growing nicely. They had found out the gender a while ago and knew it was a boy. They were yet to find out the gender of the child Gulf was carrying.

The technician printed the ultrasound pictures when asked and handed it to them before Mew sat up and once again used Gulf as a sort of leverage to pull himself up.

Once Mew was up, Gulf struggled to get onto the table himself, Mew bracing him by holding and steadying his weight, his hands a reassuring weight on Gulf’s hips as Gulf lay back.

The technician looked on in surprise. “I have an appointment for a Mr. Kanawut Traipipattanapong right now sir, if you could allow me to call him in.”

Gulf laughed knowing the technician wasn’t one he had seen before and they had to be confused. They obviously didn’t know who he was.

He pulled out his appointment paper and showed it to them, his name printed at the top. “Yeah, that’s me. We just happened to have our appointments together.”

The technician looked confused, “So are you guys friends just coming to an appointment together. Did you meet in a birthing class?”

Mew let out a low giggle not knowing how else to react. “No, not at all. We’re actually together, that’s my kid he’s carrying and this is his kid I’m carrying.”

Gulf nodded as a way of confirming Mew’s story as the technician blinked a few times to process what was happening.

“Interesting. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mean to pry and you absolutely don’t need to answer but was this planned or how exactly did this happen.” The technician asked as they prepared the transducer again, placing the gel on Gulf’s belly this time.

Gulf shook his head, showing he didn’t mind but allowed Mew to take the reins and explain the situation.

“Not planned at all. Actually neither of us planned on getting pregnant. It just kind of happened but we’re happy with the outcome. A lot of people are intrigued by the situation so it’s normal for you to ask any questions. You weren’t rude either just curious so I don’t mind answering.”

Mew squeezed Gulf’s hand as they watched the image of their other baby show up, the gender would most likely be revealed soon.

Although they would have to wait for the doctor to confirm as they technician couldn’t. They were once again brought into a trance by the sound of the whooshing heartbeat and they both smiled broad smiles knowing both their babies were safe and healthy.

They eventually finished and waved goodbye to the technician, thanking them as they walked out.

They both walked out of the ultrasound clinic and made their way to the car. They got in and buckled up, Mew making a grab for the keys signalling he wanted to drive and Gulf willingly let him.

They eventually made it home and began to plan for what they would do next.

Jom and Grace had come over and begun working on getting everything ready. Gulf and Mew had extra rooms but had mutually decided they wanted to have their babies in the room with them, although not on the bed, each in a crib of their own.

It was a decision they made together to settle their hearts and worries as they didn’t like the idea of their newborn babies in a room alone. While some parents chose this and it worked for them, Mew and Gulf just didn’t think it was best for them.

They were both pretty incapacitated when it came to assembling heavy things or moving around anything right now and so their sisters were a huge help.

When Jom and Grace weren’t helping or offering to help Mild and Boat often came over to help as well. It helped that Mild was a certified nurse and Boat had plenty of nieces and nephews so they were both able to help.

Mild often gave them advice to deal with their pregnancy and rubbed both of their feet while Boat helped give them information and set up anything or move around anything that was difficult for Jom or Grace due to the weight or it just being difficult to assemble.

Mew and Gulf were extremely grateful for all the help they were receiving from everyone. Not to mention both Mama J [Mew’s mom] and Khun Mae [Gulf’s mom] often sending them food that they were craving.

They planned to return the favour at the first chance they got and were always grateful and showed their gratitude whenever anyone close to them came over to help.

Gulf just wondered what would happen once both babies were born. Or worse yet, when Mew gave birth and Gulf would be too late in his own pregnancy to be of much help.

They were about two months apart so that meant that for the beginning Gulf would still be able to move around freely and help Mew with everything while later on he wouldn’t be able to move around as much and he feared a lot of the strain of raising a newborn would be left on Mew.

He could already see himself refusing or being unable to get out of bed and grab their crying son leaving Mew to do it all. He really hoped he would still be able to help as much as possible.

Then the work would be doubled as soon as Gulf gave birth with a young baby and a newborn in the house it would be trying and difficult but they would somehow find a way to make it work, like they always did.

It was an even more special day since they decided to just legally register their marriage before their joint appointments. Gulf and Mew didn’t want to have one child without being married as the stigma was too much, although there wasn’t anything bad about it.

On top of that, they had been together for so long and they were ready to get married. While they agreed to wait until after both babies were born and they were big enough for things to have calmed down they did want to register their marriage.

They decided to just do it, for all these reasons, two babies, the fact that they did plan to marry, and to just make the legal process of naming the babies and giving them the same last name when they were born.

Gulf had already decided he would add Mew’s last name to his and so both children would have Mew’s last name as well. It would be so much more confusing if they carried different last names despite being 100% related.

They were now legally married and it was surreal despite feeling the same. The thought that their names were now legally bound together was crazy but in a good way.

Everything was going great for them both and despite knowing things would be difficult, they were ready to face the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a bunch of random information shoved into a short chapter. I want to write a couple more about their respective deliveries and what it's like after the babies are born. 
> 
> I'm not sure much people are reading this but I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't originally going to make Gulf get pregnant but then I remembered their answer on what they think of kids and how Mew said they'll do surrogacy and have one inseminated with his sperm and another inseminated with Gulf's sperm. Gulf even responded that it'll be nice if they grow together. I might continue this if anything. Especially since I didn't showcase a sweet pregnancy with Mew like I did with Gulf, I wanted to show a bit more about how pregnancy can cause someone to snap (periods too lol) and how Gulf is so understanding and patient.


End file.
